


Right Round

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Facials, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Handsome Hanson, I am changing that, Intended female reader, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, So i didnt know what to put it as, There are very few Arin fics, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "Swallow it, sweetheart, there's good of you."





	Right Round

Anticipation rises in your chest.

You're sat back on your knees, thighs spread, your hands firmly placed on them as you were told. There's a smooth arch in your back and your head is tilted as you wait, mouth open and tongue out. Your eyes are wide as they flicker between Arin's hand and his face.

A noise bubbles out of his throat, followed by your name and a swipe of his thumb over the tip of his cock. His dark eyes meet yours for a split second, looking down at you, patiently waiting for your reward. You close your mouth and swallow thickly before opening your mouth for him again.

" _Shit_ , I'm gonna come baby," his words come out like his breath, ragged and tight. You watch his cock twitch as you utter the word _please_. "All over your pretty little face, you'd like that wouldn't you? Hm? Such a dirty little cumslut for me."

You feel a pull between your legs and you moan at his words. You blink slowly, trying to keep yourself in form. You were not allowed to touch. You hadn't been given permission. If you were lucky, if you were good, Arin would touch you, work whatever magic he was using on himself on you.

You watch him twitch in his hand. The head of his cock is swollen and you can almost feel the heat of it against your lips. His left hand tilts your chin up a touch more before reaching to fondle his balls. It takes a light squeeze and a "God, _fuck_!" before he's cumming into your mouth and over your face. Your eyes shut instinctively but you don't flinch. You stay still, like a good sub, letting his load glaze you like a Goddamn donut. You don't get to see his face as he cums, but the noises that grace your ears are enough to make you twitch.

Arin praises you softly, voice low, reassuring, a hand running through your hair and your eyes flutter open. The load on your tongue is salty, but you keep it there, showing him, displaying yourself for your master, waiting for the approval.

Which he gives you, huffing a laugh and a smirk pulling his lip as he tells you to "swallow it, sweetheart, there's good of you."

And you do. You swallow what's in his mouth, moaning for show before sticking you're tongue out once again to show him you're empty. He tells you you're "such a good slut" as he takes his thumb to wipe some of the cum off of your cheek and place it in your mouth. You suck on his thumb, eyes half closing as you hum around the digit. Your tongue swirls around it like the head of his cock and he smiles at you with a few too many teeth.

He retrieves his thumb, letting it pull your bottom lip down slowly before leaning to kiss you firmly. His hand holds your chin and you kiss back hard, his facial hair scratching at your face. His free hand slides down the length of your torso and between your legs. He presses his forehead against yours.

"I suppose I better reward my beautiful little whore, hm?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title - Right Round - Flo Rida ft Ke$ha - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcCw1ggftuQ
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
